<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perfect Gift by lluviadinoche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575358">The Perfect Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/pseuds/lluviadinoche'>lluviadinoche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Embarrassment, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, slight sexual joking, technically christmas themes but EH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/pseuds/lluviadinoche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When bad weather traps the nations in their hotel and they have to miss the masquerade ball with a gift exchange they were meant to be at, they decide to make a makeshift party. This, however, creates a dilemma for Portugal as his gift is not the most discreet and not something he wants anyone, especially Luxembourg, to see.</p><p>For: @aphluxembourg963 on Insta</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luxembourg/Portugal (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Perfect Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The fascinating thing about winter is the ability for it to be so wonderful and such a pain in the ass at the same time. The beauty of the weather and the crisp cool air always remained beautiful when the time was just right. The gorgeous powdery snow freshly fallen on the ground and the various decorations for the holidays that went up were always a delight to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But being snowed in </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And for that, Portugal hated the snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here he was dashingly dressed up as a raven for the masquerade that they were all meant to be at and here he also was sitting with the other nations in the lobby as they were told that nobody would be able to leave due to the surprising weather. Here he was staring at the god awful snow that he wanted to curse for the next century. He had spent hours making himself look good! Hours! Wasted! Now nobody else would see how beautiful he was! A true tragedy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the idiot who thought not booking rooms at the place the masquerade was actually being held at was a good idea?” Romano said, finally standing up and groaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was cheaper to stay here,” Spain said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And look where that got us. Fuck this, I’m going to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portugal rolled his eyes and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a shame.” a voice said, the couch he was sitting on shifting, “I was looking forward to the gift exchange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just sorry for all the people who won’t get to see how wonderful I look.” Portugal huffed, sitting up and finally glancing at the one next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luxembourg, no matter how many times he saw him, always seemed to steal his breath away. Portugal’s eyes widened upon seeing him. Oh, now he was sorry for everyone that wouldn’t see </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The delicate details on his coat and the embroidered feathers were stunning. Each beautiful green and blue taking his breath away. The blue velvet made perfect for a coat such as this. The intricate detail blew Portugal’s breath away. Everything from the embroidered feathers to the pearls to the lace and of course the mask to match. He felt naked next to him; he felt plain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Lux always seemed to do that to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry too. I think you look rather dashing.” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, what did he even say? He was at loss for words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey everyone!” North Italy spoke up, “I have an idea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay. No speaking then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we’re really bummed about not being able to do the big gift exchange but what if we do a smaller one here? We can host it in my hotel room, eugh, it might be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> crowded though.”</span>
</p><p><span>The room filled with murmurs and the nations all looked to each other. It wasn’t as if they really had much to do. But just that? Crammed all together in one room for gift exchanges?</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I can make some hot cocoa and that will be in my room after..?” Belgium offered.</span></p><p>
  <span>Spain jumped in as well, “And I can put a movie on in my room! I brought lots of comfy pillows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can put some music in mine and move things in there for people want to dance.” South Italy shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon it seemed all the nations were coming to agreements to compensate for a rotten turn of events. Everyone was deciding on activities and ways to pass the time since they were dressed up and ready anyway. It was a bitter evening, but it could be turned for the better. Sort of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Portugal had to admit his focus wasn’t on any of the events taking place. All that he could focus on was Lux. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunning</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Portugal felt so terribly underdressed next to him; oh it was hardly fair. Yet, here he was and he was but a fool fawning over Luxembourg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess our gift exchange carries on.” he laughed, jewelry jingling ever so lightly as he moved, “What did you bring as a gift? I brought some of my favorite sweets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell.” Port stuck his tongue out, standing up, “If I tell then it will ruin the anonymity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In reality, he was more embarrassed than anything. He did not want to see his crush holding the gift that he had. He had expected them to be in a large room with other people where it would not be clear who gave the gift, even with language giveaways. His idea was awful - and he held many regrets for having chosen what he did now as it was apparent it was biting him terribly. Portugal knew that everyone would know it was his gift and oh, he felt the humiliation for the nation that was doomed to get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux raised his brow, but he did not seem to put up a fight. He only shrugged and nudged Portugal gently, “Aw, you’re no fun. Fine, I suppose I’ll have to figure it out on my own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portugal brushed it aside after that. It wasn’t as if he would get the gift, he’d make sure of it. Knowing Lux and his curiosity to see why he was hiding such a simple thing, he’d want to pick his gift. All that he had to do then was switch someone to make their gift look like the one he brought to exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that he did. He switched North Italy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such a simple thing and he couldn’t believe he had managed to get away with it. Now all he had to do was pray that North Italy’s gift wasn’t something that made the switch obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, he didn’t end up worrying too much. Once again, he found himself captivated and distracted by Lux. Though, to be fair, it difficult to not be drawn to him (it was Port told himself).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Lux asked as they sat there minutes before the gift exchange was to begin, “Tell me what you bought. I’m sure it’s not terrible. Unless it’s a picture of you, then I may have to pay the person who got it for such cruelty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portugal laughed, shoving Luxembourg playfully, “No, you can’t know. You’ll just have to pick out my gift if you want to know so badly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Have it your way. I’m absolutely dying to see what you got though and if it’s terrible, you know I’m going to tease you for it.” he joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portugal waved the box in front of him, a playful smirk on his face as he held it. He had no doubts that Luxembourg would grab it just to see what he was trying to hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux was never cruel though. He was much too composed for such a thing. He was a tease more than anything and wouldn’t dare cause actual harm. Though, Portugal wasn’t sure there was a thing that Luxembourg could do to cause him any trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He admired all that he did a bit too much and it would be the end of him. But could anyone really blame him? Anyone elegant and stunning enough to knock his pride down a peg or two deserves such praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear to those around him as well as they watched in the time leading up the gift exchange. The gentle shoves, the sparkle in his blue eyes, the way Luxembourg’s lips quirked into a smile so delicate and clearly reserved only for Portugal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For how invested both seemed in each other, teasing at all, they always seemed to neglect the fact that everyone around could see the way that they acted with one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me Lux, how do you always manage to steal everyone’s breath when you walk into the room?” Portugal laughed, attempting to play his comment off as playful despite the fact it was rooted in longing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah now, I feel I have to dress up or I might just disappoint you and I can’t go around lowering your expectations of me, can I?” he said, laughter bubbling past him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s impossible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you now? I’m flattered that you think of me so highly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth, searching for more compliments to toss his way. He deserved every single one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Port was far too in awe to say a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gift exchange is about to start. We should get ready. I need to see what unlucky nation gets your gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, that caught his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to grab it?” Portugal asked, panic shooting up his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luxembourg waved his hand, “Of course not. If it’s something you’re so humiliated about, then I’m absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see what someone who isn’t as close to you as I am will react like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now there was a chance that he would grab his actual gift and that made his heart leap into his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, everyone! Pick a paper out of the hat and we will go up and grab a gift in that order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portugal couldn’t focus on anything and was left in a daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe if he went before Luxembourg and he could grab his own gift back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got second to last.” he frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portugal took a paper from the hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....I’m last.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, now you’ll have to stick with the lame gift leftover.” Luxembourg teased, gently tapping Portugal’s cheek, the feathers on his cuffs tickling Portugal’s chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This touch and the fact that Luxembourg was so close should have distracted Portugal, but he was too busy obsessing over his own horror that he didn’t pay attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, given that Luxembourg was just before him, he doubted that he would pick his. After all, he had not only whatever two new gifts were left to take, but he could easily take someone else’s. And if somebody got his gift before him, there was no way that he would take it from them. I mean, nobody would want it. It was a useless gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So his nerves calmed once more. It was fine. He was overthinking the situation and there wasn’t a thing for him to be concerned about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He simply sat comfortably in his raven costume and put his mask aside, chatting away with his crush while the others grabbed their gifts or stole somebody else’s. Which, he should have paid some mind to as his real gift was sitting there, wrapped terribly, and waiting to be taken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, the price he would pay for being lazy and half-assing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey if you two are done releasing sexual tension, it’s Luxembourg’s turn to either pick a gift or steal,” America announced, having to dodge the pillow that Portugal launched his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, do you enjoy my company that much?” Lux teased. He stood up, each thread on his costume glittering even under the terrible hotel room lighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portugal watched with a smile on his face as he made his way over to North Italy. Yes. All he had to do was take North Italy’s gift and he was-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was North Italy whispering to Lux?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did he look amused? What was that little demon of an Italian saying? Wait, Luxembourg was walking over to the gift “pile” oh god, no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up the badly wrapped gift,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was it. He was going to die in raven costume because his joke gift was absolutely the worst thing for his crush to get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this….a gift card to an adult shop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep, death sounded wonderful just about now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in Portug - oh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone slowly turned to look at Portugal who was trying desperately to mask how red his face was with his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow Portugal, I didn’t know you to be so bold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the teasing began. Lights pokes which he shut out for the most part, attempting to hold himself together through this terrible turn of events. He had really been hoping that he could take his stupid gift back for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luxembourg looked over slowly too, seeing the horror written on Portugal’s face. Though he had initially been laughing as well with everyone else, he could see that this was not the right time for teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you took me seriously when I said give a gift card for an adult shop,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portugal glanced at him, brows knitting in confusion. What-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I was just joking around, but I guess this is my payment for suggesting terrible gift ideas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laughter stopped for the most part, all teasing switched over to Luxembourg. Comments on how dirty he was and how he must have been hoping for Portugal to have made that his choice for a gift were tossed at him. And yet, he stood as proud as ever, glittering just as radiantly as he had been the entire night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting back down next to him, Luxemburg nudged him, “I might just use this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portugal rolled his eyes, “You didn’t have to lie. I can handle it. It was my stupid gift decision anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, plucking his mask off and putting it aside, “As much as I enjoy teasing you and making you blush and such, I don’t really enjoy watching you genuinely get humiliated. Though, if you had told me what the gift was in the first place, we could have avoided me having to lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but where’s the fun in that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luxembourg rolled his eyes at him and shoved him harder this time, “Next time I’ll let you be humiliated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re going to accept a card from me to an adult shop </span>
  <em>
    <span>again?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both burst into laughter and, once again, forgot about the world around them to surround themselves with one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>